Clay Eater
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Danny goes over some pictures one day and remembers something.


Clay-eater:

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Danny Phantom, sadly I don't. The mega cartoon genius Butch

Hartman does though.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny Fenton was sitting on his couch flipping through the photo albums that were by the couch. He was going through the one where it was about him and pictures taken in school. He came across one of him and Sam Manson, his best friend, in pre-school. He laughed when he saw his reaction to what him and Sam were doing.

_Flashback_

_Four year old Danny and a four year old Sam were sitting at the round desk in Amity _

_Preschool_. _They were playing with playdough and making shapes out of them. Sam was _

_making boxes and Danny was... well making ghosts. Danny was an eccentic kid. His _

_parents believed in ghosts and Danny, kind of picked their theory to play with. He was _

_making ghosts. _

_"Sam are you done with those boxes?" He asked, clearly intent with his project. _

_"Yeah, but I don't understand why we need boxes." Sam said placing a finshed box on the _

_table._

_"Because, the Box Ghost is coming to take the presents to the ghost zone. And we have to _

_stop him." Danny said using his creation and picking up one of the boxes. Sam rolled her _

_eyes._

_"Why do we need to stop him?" She asked._

_"Because he's taking the TinkerBell shirt you wanted."_

_"No! We have to stop him. But how?" She asked._

_"We need him." Danny picked up another clay ghost. Sam's eyes widened._

_"Who's that?" She asked._

_"Me silly. Danny Fenton to the rescue!" Danny said making the ghost fly._

_"But Danny, you aren't a ghost." Sam said. Danny's face fell slightly._

_"I wanna be the hero." He said softly. Sam felt gulty. Danny had a very low self esteem _

_for a four year old. Thanks to Dash Baxter. He called Danny names and made him feel _

_like nothing that should be noticed, like an ant._

_  
"Danny, you're **my** hero, isn't that enough?" Sam asked. Danny looked up, a strange fire _

_burning in his eyes._

_"No, Sam. I wanna be like Spiderman, Batman and Superman. I wanna be like the big _

_hero's, saving people when they need help." Danny said, sternly._

_"Oh, well, then you need a secret identity. Like Spiderman and the others. No one knows _

_that Spiderman is...who is he again?" Sam asked. Danny giggled._

_"Peter Parker, Sam. Yeah, you're right. But what sorta sounds like Fenton and has to do _

_with ghosts?" Danny asked. Then it hit him. He looked at the ghost in his right hand and _

_smiled. "Danny Phantom." He said out loud. "That's his name. And he's gonna get our _

_presents back!" He exclaimed, making the ghosts fight. sam smiled and pretended with _

_Danny. Until Dash came over._

_"Hey, Fen-tiny!" The blonde said, taking Danny's clay version of him._

_"Hey, Dash give that back!" Danny said, trying to stand up but Dash shoved him down._

_"Who's this supposed to be. You?" Dash asked laughing._

_"Yeah..." Danny mumbled. Sam stood up._

_"Can you give that back, Dash? We were playing with it." Sam said angrily._

_"But I wanna play too." He said innocently._

_"You do?" Sam asked. Dash then got a smirk on his face._

_"Yeah, I wanna make Fen-tina eat it!" He then shoved the clay Danny Phantom into _

_Danny's mouth._

_"Ha ha, you're a clay eater! See ya losers!" Dash started to saunter away. Danny's eyes _

_started to tear up, then he did something Sam never thought he could do. As Dash was _

_sauntering away, Danny stood up and took the deformed clay and shoved it Dash's _

_hair. Now as everyone knows, when playdough is wet it can start to bleed into the _

_person's clothes. Well, it started to turn Dash's hair black. Danny stood back and stared _

_at Dash, not believing that he did it. Dash turned around to see Sam laughing. Danny _

_came over his shock and started to laugh too._

_"What's your problem?" Sam pointed to the mirror and Dash saw his hair turning black._

_Dash started to cry and ran to the teacher. Sam gave Danny a high-five and the two went _

_back to playing._

_End of Flashback_

Danny laughed as he remembered the incident. Then he realized something. He had created the Box ghost and his own alter ego ten years before they existed. He narrowed his eyes and thought.

_It's strange. Why would I have done that? Did I really know that I would be Danny _

_Phantom and I would fight the box ghost? Or did someone make that decision for me?_

Danny heard the door bell ring and he got up to get it. A photo fell before he got up, but he didn't see it. It was a picture of Sam giving a kiss on Danny's cheek in the preschool class photo.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Wasn't that cute? I sure thought so. Although I did write it. Please give me a review.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
